¿Dia de clases?
by GabbyWonka
Summary: Dos amigas inician un nuevo ciclo escolar, pero sin saberlo tambien iniciaran la aventura y sueños de su vida


Este fue mi tercer fanfic que escribi... creo, Bueno este fue escrito por ahí del 2001? Mas o menos

¿DÍA DE CLASES?

Nota: Este fanfic, bueno no se ni siquiera que tipo de fanfic lo escribi porque bino a me en un sueño así es que lo escribi espero que les guste.

Era un día de inicio de año de clases normal para una fan de los expedientes llamada Carla siempre mezclando a los expedientes con su vida diaria todos sus compañeros de clase la conocían como "La paranoica" pero aun así ella era feliz.  
En fin ella se reunió con sus amigas por la mañana para poder verlas después de las largas vacaciones de verano.  
C: Hola, amigas como han estado?  
M: Hola Carla como has estado no te raptaron los extraterrestres en las vacaciones? Jajaja  
B: No le digas eso a Carla ella puede hacer lo que quiera en vacaciones.  
C: Pues ojalá me hubieran raptado para que le pudiera decir a Mulder que Scully esta embarazada y él es el padre del niño.  
M: ahh ya vas a empezar. Que remedio contigo.

En fin pero en eso llego una nueva alumna adonde estaba el grupo de amigas.  
G: Hola, soy nueva en el colegio pero no pude evitar escuchar la palabra Mulder – dijo señalando a Carla.  
C: Así es ¿tienes algún problema con Mulder?  
G: no no para nada es que soy amante fiel devota shipper a los x-files y al oír esa palabra me... digamos que me emocione.  
M: ahh entonces eres otra loca al igual que Carla entonces te llevaras muy bien con ella, a propósito ¿cual es tu Nombre?  
G: Mi nombre es Gabriela  
M: Mucho gusto yo soy Mariel  
B: y yo Brenda  
C: Ahh entonces me supongo que sabes lo que paso en él ultimo capitulo de la séptima temporada?  
G: claro que lo sé Scully quedo embarazada y a Mulder lo raptaron los extraterrestres.  
C: Muy bien entonces supongo que sabes que Scully no puede tener hijos.  
G: se supone que era estéril pero ahora con esto uno no sabe.

En eso las amigas de Carla decidieron dejar a las dos fans platicando y así siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo hasta que subieron al salón para tomar sus primeras clases del año y saber que nuevos maestros le tocarían pero en eso...

G: ... Carla viste eso? – dijo señalando en dirección del salón de los maestros.  
C: Que?  
G: Llámame loca, paranoica, traumada, obsesionada...  
C: esta bien, esta bien dime que viste...  
G: ... creo que vi a Mulder entrar al salón de maestros.  
C: definitivamente estas obsesionada pero no te preocupes no creo que tenga consecuencias mayores.  
G: mmm... si eso eso creo vamonos.

Pero de camino a su salón de clases tuvieron que pasar por la puerta que da al laboratorio. Iban caminando y Carla se paro en seco y volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba el laboratorio pero en eso la puerta sé cerro.

G: eh que té pasa?  
C: ... Dios mío... creo que acabo de ver a Scully.  
G: Creo que también estas obsesionada mejor olvídalo seguro solo lo imaginaste.  
C: si creo que es lo mejor.

Después de tener su primera clase las dos fans de los expedientes esperaban ansiosas quien les daría la siguiente clase pero cuando se abrió la puerta del salón, las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Scully cruzo la puerta dejando su portafolio sobre el escritorio.

S: Buenos Días señores, soy su nueva profesora Dana Scully en la asignatura de Física espero que podamos llevar un año muy agradable mutuamente, ¿tienen alguna pregunta?  
Alumno desconocido: Disculpe ¿Cual es su apellido de nuevo?  
S: Scully S-c-u-l-l-y  
Alumno desconocido: ok muchas gracias.  
S: ¿que les pasa a ustedes 2 se encuentran bien? – dijo Scully dirijiendose a las dos amigas.

Carla fue la que reacciono primero a la pregunta de Scully y solo le contesto moviendo la cabeza en respuesta de "sí".

S: Bueno entonces cierren la boca, y dejen de verme así.

En fin después de una hora de clase con ella salió del salón y las dos amigas empezaron a hablar de lo sucedido.

G: Carla... viste lo que yo vi?  
C: Claro que lo vi pero, eso no es posible... es decir es Scully pero no puede ser.  
G: entonces como es que lo vimos no sea verdad ¿alucinamos? ¿estamos soñando?  
C: No lo sé pero habrá que averiguarlo.  
G: Si claro pero, eso significa que Mulder también anda por aquí?

En eso entro un maestro pero, eso no era posible era Mulder por lo que las 2 amigas casi se desmayan de la impresión.

G y C: ¡No puede ser!  
M: Buenos días soy Fo... soy el profesor Mulder y les daré la materia de Lógica y ¿qué creen?  
Salón: Que  
M: hoy nos toca 2 horas seguidas eeehh. ¿Chicas están Bien?  
G: aja  
C: Si claro solo que nos hemos llevado una impresión eso es todo pero, estamos bien no se preocupe.  
M: a bueno en ese caso empecemos.

Así llego la hora de receso las dos salieron a hablar inmediatamente.

G: Carla esto es muy raro.  
C: Demasiado raro  
G: pero como es posible  
C: Tal vez se toparon en algún punto de su investigación en la que algo sobrenatural los mando al mundo real.  
G: pero como¿ es decir es una serie eso no se puede hacer.  
C: pero que más pruebas necesitas hay están los dos.  
G: Solo espero que tan solo ellos dos hayan sido lanzados a esta dimensión.  
C: Por que?  
G: Por que sino imagínate que Kersh este aquí también y que sea nuestro direc... – Gabriela fue interrumpida por Carla al voltearla rápidamente. – Eh que té pasa?  
C: Mira eso...  
G: No puede ser posible... es, es...  
C y G: ¡Skinner!  
G: espera un momento el que es?  
C: parece ser que es él... conserje  
G: bueno menos mal que es Skinner.  
C: si eso es bueno.

Pero en eso el director llamo a todos los estudiantes al auditorio para darles la bienvenida. Y a las 2 amigas se les callo el alma a los pies al ver quien era era el Fumador. Terminado el discurso las dos salieron del auditorio.

C: estas pensando lo mismo que yo?  
G: No creo en que piensas?  
C: Que es lo que siempre hubieras querido hacer en la serie para el bien de Mulder y Scully?  
G: Aaahhh crees que sea buena idea?  
C: No veo porque no, podemos aprovechar la situación y puede ser muy divertido.  
G: Bueno esta bien después de todo habrá que ver la forma también de regresarlos a su dimensión pero ya que regresen sabiendo lo que sienten jejejeje  
C: Sí, jejeje

Y así las dos amigas comenzaron su misión.

Trataron de buscar a Mulder y Scully pero no los encontraron, así es que decidieron ir al sanitario (para que no pregunten) pero cual fue su sorpresa al entrar? (Esta bien lo admito todo el día para ella han sido sorpresas) vieron a una mujer reclinada sobre un retrete al parecer lo estaba lavando y se oía algo que maldecía al parecer decía "¡¡Aaah yo no sé que comen las adolescentes de hoy, pero creo que deberían cambiar su alimentación!"  
Entonces se levanto y se dio la vuelta cual fue la reacción de las amigas al ver quien era, ni nada mas ni nada menos que... Diana Fowley.  
G: Carla creo aquí va a correr sangre – dijo al tiempo que dejaba a un lado su chamarra.  
C: Eehh... no, espera no puedes hacerlo – le dijo deteniéndole de un brazo.  
G:¡¡¡¡Porque no! Que no ves quien es... es la... que siempre se entromete con Mulder y Scully.  
C: Si tienes razón pero seguramente no recuerda nada no tiene caso que tengamos problemas con las autoridades de la escuela.  
G: Esta bien tienes razón, pero si se atreve a acercarse a Mulder la mato ¡¡Oíste!  
C: si no te preocupes yo también te ayudaría  
Para esto Fowley ya había salido del sanitario por lo cual ellas dos hicieron lo mismo. El descanso estaba a punto de acabar cuando observaron dentro del salón de maestros y vieron que dentro del se encontraba Mulder y Scully.  
C: Mira ahí están que te parece si empezamos el plan.  
G: Si pero no estaría mal que los observáramos un rato chance y ya son lo que queremos que sean.  
Observaron y observaron pero ellos dos ni si quiera sé dirijian la palabra, en eso Fowley paso al lado de ellas entrando a la sala de maestros pero en su intento piso a Gabriela.

G: ¡¡¡¡Hija de Dios! – Dijo casi en susurro pero Fowley ni si quiera le pidió perdón – ahora si la mato... ahora si la mato.  
C: No, no espera mira eso... Dios mío... ahora si la mato yo también... mira eso – La Fowley le estaba coqueteando a Mulder y este se dejo llevar.  
G: No esto es el colmo voy a matarla lenta y dolorosamente para que sufra la desgraciada.  
C: Espera tal vez Scully golpee a Mulder por voltear a verla – pero no sucedió así.  
C: esta bien me equivoque creo debemos empezar nuestro plan.  
G: Sí claro.

En fin ese día se acabo y las dos regresaron a sus respectivas casas y a la mañana siguiente pusieron en marcha su plan, pero lo que no sabían es que este iba a ser interrumpido por un imprevisto. A la hora del descanso decidieron ir en busca de ellos dos.

C: Mira ahí están, tu ve por Scully y yo por Mulder y nos quedamos de ver aquí para convencerlos.  
G: Aja

Así las dos se separaron para traerlos y eh aquí lo que paso con cada una de ellas.

LO QUE PASO CON CARLA  
C: Eh Mulder ven acá diablos le dije Mulder como si fuera mi igual ya se armo la gorda   
M: Disculpe ¿cómo me llamo? ¡¡Es que acaso no respeta a tus mayores y sobre todo a tu profesor!  
C: Yo... yo ... lo siento lo que pasa es que...  
M: ¡¡Ya abra tiempo de que se lo expliques al coordinador de tu grado y a tus padres!  
Mientras tanto Gabriela observaba como Mulder llevaba de un brazo a su amiga tratando de llevarla a la dirección. Pero ella no le dio importancia y siguió su camino hacia Scully.

LO QUE PASO CON GABRIELA  
Ella se sintió segura de sí misma cuando observo a Scully a lo lejos pero al tenerla a pocos pasos de distancia sintió como si el suelo se le moviera pero aun así continuo.  
G: Hola! Scully que placer conocerte en persona diablos dije lo acabo de oír le hable a Scully como me gustaría hablarle haber si no se enoja   
S: ¡¡Discúlpeme pero esa no es la forma de dirijirse a un profesor!  
G: yo.. Lo siento.. creo que  
S: ¡¡ Pues no crea nada por que yo no voy a permitir que me hable como si nos conociéramos de años!  
G:... pues en realidad yo si te conozco de años   
S: ¡¡ Mas vale que si hables cuando estés frente al coordinador y frente a tus padres!  
La tomo del brazo y la llevo a la dirección donde también Mulder había llevado a su amiga.

DIRECCIÓN  
Ya en la dirección paso algo insólito.  
C: ¿que paso?  
G: creo que el plan no salió como lo teníamos pensado  
C: No y ahora tendremos problemas con la escuela y con nuestros padres que es lo peor.

Pero en lo que ellas hablaban paso lo que querían que pasara Mulder y Scully cruzaron palabra.  
M: Porque esta aquí Profesora... – óseo era el colmo ni si quiera su nombre conocía.  
S: Scully, Dana Scully y usted es el profesor... – dios ninguno de los dos conocía sus nombres.  
M: Mulder, mi nombre prefiero no decirlo, y por que esta aquí?  
S: Es que esta alumna no tiene respeto hacia sus profesores  
M: Eeh yo también vine a lo mismo, bueno creo que lo mejor será que me vaya.  
S: Si yo también, fue un placer conocerlo – dicho esto estrecharon su mano y se fueron olvidando que tenían que reportar a Carla y a Gabriela.

G y C: ¿¿¿¿¿¿?  
C: creo que la impresión de ambos fue demasiado  
G: si hasta se olvidaron de nosotras  
C: pero de algo estamos seguras  
G: sip ellos sintieron esa chispa de l'amour qui traverse leurs vies.  
C: ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE?  
G: nada, olvídalo.

En eso ellas iban caminando cuando vieron venir a la Fowley así es que Gabriela...

G: espera esta me debe una...- en eso se adelanto y pum le puso el pie provocando que esta cayera por las escaleras y quedo toda torcida en la parte de abajo de las escaleras.  
C: Por que hiciste eso  
G: ella primero me piso, ella empezó.  
C: jejejeje cayo muy chistoso.  
G: Bueno ahora cual será el siguiente paso?  
C: Pues en este momento no podemos acércanos a ellos lo mas conveniente es ... que te parece si...  
G: Si que habla!  
C: empezar a mandarle cartitas de amor para que tengan la duda de quien es y así después damos pistas para que un día ambos se reúnan.  
G: esta bien perfecto. Para que también podamos indagar por que están aquí.

Y así comenzaron su ardua tarea para poder hacer que ellos estuvieran juntos al fin. Pero en las sombras Fowley escuchaba lo que estaban hablando a lo que ella ya tenia un plan.  
Era la hora de la salida y Carla y Gabriela salieron juntas y sintieron que estaban siendo seguidas. Pero no le dieron importancia. Ya afuera del colegio alrededor de 3 calles se dieron la vuelta y se alarmaron al ver quien era...

Era la fowley que las estaba siguiendo en eso Carla volteo y le dijo:  
C: Yo sé quien eres maldita y dejame decirte que no te vas a salir con la tuya  
F: Si pues yo no voy a permitir que ustedes dos arruinen lo que he planeando tan cuidadosamente.  
G: De que demonios hablas? Ósea que todo esto es por tu culpa?  
F: Bueno no exactamente  
C: eres una descarada  
F: Sé lo que quieren hacer ustedes 2 con Fox y Scully  
G : Y? Hay algún problema con eso?  
F: Claro que lo hay Scully no debería de estar en esta dimensión solo Fox y yo y de algún modo todos están en la misma  
C: De donde diablos obtuviste ese poder  
F: eso no se los voy a decir – en eso Gabriela agarro a fowley del brazo y le aplico una llave contra la pared quedando su cara contra la misma.  
G: Escucha bien maldita o nos dices o te quedas sin clavícula  
F: No les voy a decir – entonces Gabriela marco aun más la llave – aaahhh! – grito la fowley  
C: Vas a decir sí o no?  
F: Ok fui con una bruja de Catemaco (para los que no saben que es el lugar donde se encuentran muchos brujos y se encuentran situados en el estado de Veracruz, México)  
G: Bien y como la encontramos?  
F: Local 402  
C: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda perra  
F: Pero no van a poder regresarlos a la dimensión correcta a menos que ellos dos encuentren a verdad y luego que encuentren a la jajajajaja  
Y con esto se alejo de las dos amigas y ellas dos se quedaron pensando.  
G: Oye tiene razón como vamos a hacer que encuentren la verdad? Si ni siquiera esta es su dimensión?  
C: mmmmmm... no lo sé talvez si... ya lo tengo!  
G: que, que habla!  
C: la verdad no se refiere en cuanto a lo de los extraterrestres y todo eso  
G: por supuesto se refiere...  
C: Al amor entre ellos dos  
G: muy bien y para encontrar a la bruja?  
C: mira en cuanto hagamos recordar a Mulder y a Scully quienes son que nos ayuden a Buscarla  
G: claro después de todo son Mulder y Scully que todo lo pueden y si no lo inventan  
C: exacto así es que no habrá problema para encontrar a la bruja  
G: muy bien entonces según entiendo este es el plan, reunimos a Mulder y Scully y después buscamos a la bruja junto con Mulder y Scully?  
C: Sipis  
G: Aaaahhh! Que emoción buscara a alguien junto con Mulder y Scully!  
C: Sí! Esto va a ser de lo lindo!  
G. Bueno entonces mañana nos vemos con evidencia para convencer a Mulder y Scully  
C: Si bueno mañana nos vemos bye  
G: Ok bye

Y así los se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos hogares para llevar la evidencia.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE  
C: Hola, bueno que trajiste  
G: Hola, traje un video con los momentos mas shipper de todas las temporadas  
C: ok eso será suficiente  
G: Bueno vamos a buscarlos por quien empezamos'  
C: mmmmm... yo diría que por Scully?  
G: Scully? Bueno esta bien.  
C: algún problema  
G: es que nos vamos a tardar aaaaños en convencerla  
C: No talvez no como estamos en otra dimensión talvez sea diferente  
G: eso espero por que de lo contrario ya nos pasamos toda la mañana con ella  
C: Bueno ya no te quejes y vamos a empezar  
G. ok

Se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio donde lógicamente se encontraba Scully.  
C: Bueno, ahí esta vamos a llamarla  
G: Sí pero tu ve primero  
C: porque si es solo Scully  
G: recuerdas? Ayer por poco me reporta  
C: Ouch! Es cierto entonces espera aquí.

Y así Carla se dirigió a Scully un tanto nerviosa Gabriela observo desde la puerta que hablaba con Scully pero alcanzaba a decir lo que decía por fin de un largo dialogo Scully salió del laboratorio directo hacia la sala de video.

G: y bien? Que paso?  
C: Bueno logre convencerla de que viera el video aunque eso casi me cuesta que me repruebe y me llevara con la psicóloga por que dice que estoy loca.  
G: Jajaja eso si es gracioso  
C: bueno si pero vamos tras de ella porque si no no vamos a conseguir que vea el video  
G: Ok

Llegaron las dos tras de Scully primero entro Carla y después Gabriela mientras Scully ya estaba sentada en una butaca esperando a que pudieran la película pero cuando Gabriela entro a la sala...

S: Tu que haces aquí  
G: Aaahhh Ok Scully cálmate yo no he hecho nada malo! – dijo al tiempo que se ponía detrás de Carla al ver que Scully se paraba muy agresivamente.  
S: pero porque te escondes atrás de tu amiga no te iba a hacer nada  
G: No pero recuerda eres una agente del FBI entrenada en Quántico  
S: QUEEE?  
C: Ok pronto recordaras todo Scully  
S: y por que me llaman por mi apellido?  
C: Mira esto – le dijo Carla entregándole fotos de ella y Mulder  
S: Pero... es el Profesor Mulder y yo pero nunca hemos estado juntos antes – en eso Scully se agarro la cabeza como si tuviera un horrible dolor de cabeza  
C: Scully! Estas bien?  
S: Si solo es que... tuve algún tipo de tormenta de imágenes en mi cabeza, díganme que s lo que pasa estoy segura de que ustedes dos saben lo que ocurre  
G: Muy bien escucha con atención.  
Y así se pasaron casi una hora todo lo que nosotros ya sabemos.  
C: Entendiste?  
S: pero que tengo que ver yo con Mulder exactamente? Me están tratando de decir que yo tengo algo de tipo romántico con Muder?  
G: mmmm... no en el amplio sentido de la palabra  
S: entonces?  
C: para que te quede mas claro observa esto – Gabriela metió él vio a la video casetera para que se viera  
Después de 5 minutos de partes shipper  
S: Ya lo recuerdo todo  
C: Sí? Que paso?  
S: recuerdo que Mulder y yo estábamos investigando un caso cuando de repente apareció esa maldita de Diana Fowley y dijo algo raro y despues nos vimos en un tipo remolino de luces y después ... soy una maestra de Física?  
G: Me temo que sí  
S: A pero es que esa maldita de fowley no nos puede dejar a Mulder y a mí en paz?  
C: Me temo que no y ahora hay que tratar de volverlos a su dimensión  
S: a pero desgraciada Vieja dejen que la encuentre le voy a dar una... que hasta sus tatarabuelos lo van sentir  
C: Hablando del rey de Roma...  
G: Apenas se le habla y se asoma  
S: Hija de ... – Se paro inmediatamente y se disponía a agarrar a la fowley pero Carla y Gabriela agarraron para evitarlo.  
C: No, no Scully contrólate  
S: No déjenme voy a partirle la cara  
G: no Scully no vale la pena por lo menos no aquí y ahora.  
S: esta bien entonces que vamos a hacer?  
C: bueno lo primero será hacer que Mulder crea todo lo que te hemos dicho a ti  
S: puedo ayudar en algo?  
G: creo que lo mejor será que lo convescamos nosotras dos y después te llamamos para que hablen los dos.  
S: Ok esta bien entonces espero su llamado  
C: esta bien.

Y así Carla y Gabriela hicieron el mismo procedimiento con Mulder solo que en él hubo una ligera variante, el no fue tan fácil de convencer

3 HORAS DESPUÉS  
G: Vamos Mulder! Entiende! No – eres – un – maestro – de – lógica – eres – del – FBI!  
M: No yo soy un maestro  
C: Talvez si le volvemos a pasar el video?  
G: Carla, se lo hemos pasado 37 veces! Es mas creo que ya hasta se rayo la cinta

En eso Scully asomo la cabeza por la puerta para ver como iban las chicas

S: Cómo van chicas? Ya lo convencieron?  
M: Profesora Scully ayúdeme con estas locas  
S: mmmm... veo que no  
G: Noo. Tu compañero es más terco que nada!  
S: no solo es que necesita un trato especial déjenme probar a mí  
C: esta bien ya estamos desesperadas  
Y así Scully hablo con él y de repente Mulder se tomo la cabeza igual que Scully hace unas horas antes.

S: Listo  
G: si claro entre Mulder y Scully siempre ha existido esa chispa  
C: si pero tu tuviste la culpa tu fuiste la de la idea de que Scully no interviniera  
G: OK perdón  
S: no la única culpable es Diana Fowley  
M: Que? Diana no tiene la culpa  
G: como de que no Mulder... – en eso Carla la tapo la boca y la alejo de ellos diciéndole al oído.  
C: sshhhh cállate talvez sea la oportunidad de que se digan la verdad  
G: es cierto esto hay que verlo

Mientras Mulder y Scully discutían ellas dos se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban por ahí.  
S: Mulder por culpa de ella estamos aquí!  
M Porque hablas así de Diana ella no te ha hecho nada a ti!  
S: pero ella fue la que nos puso en esta situación! No se como la puedes seguir defendiendo!  
M: porque no me ha hecho nada!  
S: Dios ! Mulder reacciona!  
M: que! Es la verdad  
S: Cómo puedes seguir defendiéndola! Después de que ella nos quería separar! Para que solo quedaran tu y ella!  
M: Aaahh ósea que estas celosa de ella!  
S: ...  
M: Vamos respóndeme!

En eso Carla y Gabriela se dijeron al oído.  
C: creo que deberíamos detenerlos  
G: no espera creo que viene la mejor parte

S: Sí! Estoy celosa de ella por que ya estoy harta de que siempre le des la razón en este tipo de casos aun cuando ella es la culpable de todo y a mí me tomes como si estuviera loca o como si desvariara! Como si... – en eso Mulder tomo a Scully de un Brazo y la acerco hacia él besándola con pasión un beso de película (jejejeje) al que ella respondió de inmediato.  
Mientras las 2 amigas caían de espaldas al suelo debido a la impresión y el ruido que hicieron las sillas al caer hizo que Mulder y Scully volvieran a la realidad.

S: Chicas están bien? – corrió al lado de ellas para revisarlas.  
M: pero que les paso – en ese momento Las dos despertaron y se vieron a los ojos  
C: viste lo que yo vi?  
G: y tu viste lo mismo que yo?  
C: Sí y tu?  
G: también.

En ese momento las dos se levantaron del piso y empezaron a gritar y a correr como locas por todo el salón dejando a Mulder y Scully con una cara de WHAT?  
C: Ejem... ok ahora hay que encontrar a la bruja  
M: ...  
S: ...  
G: Muy bien pues habrá que ir a Catemaco a buscarla  
S: seguras que no están locas o tienen algún trauma en la cabeza?  
M: no Scully tal vez su cerebro fue extraído por los extraterrestre – dijo Mulder con una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras las 3 lo observaban con una cara de "Mulder controla tu humor negro"  
S: bueno vayamos a buscar a esa mujer  
M: si comencemos la aventura.

Y así salieron de la escuela para ir rumbo a la misteriosa y peligrosa isla de Catemaco (ok no es una isla pero me gusto mas así y después de todo es mi fanfic y hago lo que quiero jejeje).

M: Muy bien chicas ahora que  
G: Tienen un auto?  
S: Por supuesto, Mulder tu traes auto no es así?  
M: Claro ahí esta dijo señalando el Ford Tauros  
C: hasta aquí traen el Tauros es increíble no? dijo golpeando el brazo de Gabriela, Mulder y Scully se quedaron sin entender.  
S: Buenos pues andando Mulder y Scully se subieron en la parte delantera y Carla y Gabriela en la parte de atrás del auto.  
M: Que autopista tomamos?  
G: Creo que primero debemos hacer una escala en casa de cada quien para mudarnos de ropa, porque como venimos vestidos no es o mas apropiado para ir a la costa.  
S: la costa! Ustedes no dijeron eso  
C: Vamos Scully ¿quieres volver a tu realidad o no?  
S: esta bien dijo resignada  
M: Creo que primero pasamosa las casas de las chicas  
C: primero a la mia aunque no creo que haya alguien ahorita así es que voy a dejar una nota.  
G: Si imagina la cara de tu mama cuando lea: Mama: Fui a investigar un caso con Mulder y Scully luego regreso bye  
M: jajaja imaginate la cara de tu mama  
G: jajaja si.  
C: vamos Scully riete le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza de Scully.  
S: eh clamada le dijo apartando la mano de Carla de su cabeza.  
M: No te enojes Scully saca a Flote tu sentido del humor

Después de un rato llegaron a la casa de Carla, a los 5 minutos salio vestida con una ropa mucho mas comoda y apta para un clima caluroso.

M: Listas? Bueno ahora a la casa de Scully que es la que queda mas cerca .  
G: espera , Scully vamos a ir a tu casa?  
S: Correccion VOY a ir a mi casa  
C: vamos Scully invitanos siempre la hemos querido conocer  
M: Si Scully aparte creo que debo ir al baño  
S: Esta bien pero no quiero que quiten nada de su lugar  
G: no te preocupes seremos como sombras  
C: jejeje

RESIDENCIA DE SCULLY

C: Nunca me habria imaginado que en esta ciudad existiriera una casa igual a la de Scully  
G: Es inaudito  
S: Vamos entren dijo Scully al tiempo que abria la puerta de su casa  
C y G: GUAU! Que emoción! gritaron mientras corrian por la casa  
M y S: ¿¿¿?  
S: Bueno lo mejor sera que me vaya a cambiar para que nos vayamos lo mas rapido posible.  
M: Sabes Scully creo que en lo que tu te cambias yo ire a mi apartamento a cambiarme y luego paso por ti te parece?  
S: si me parece bien  
M: ¿Vienen chicas?  
G: no, yo me quedo con Scully  
C: Yo voy contigo  
M: Bueno vamos

Al decir esto Mulder fue y se despidio de Scully con un pequeño pero tierno beso

G y C: Que lindo!  
G: Oh si es tan hermoso  
C: creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto  
M y S: ¿¿?

Quedando solo Gabriela y Scully en su departamento, Gabriela se sento en el sofa de Scully.

G: Oye Scully ya que se fue Mulder me puedes decir... Scully? Scully? Donde estas?  
S: En mi habitación  
G: oye no me dejes hablando sola!  
S: solo seran 5 minutos que no puedes esperar?  
G: buuueeeno ya que

CAMINO AL DEPARTAMENTO DE MULDER

C: Mulder porque dejaste a Scully sola?  
M: porque tu no tienes idea de cuanto se tarda en cambiarse de ropa de formal a casual aunque en lo personal se ve bien con toda la ropa  
C: y se lo has dicho?  
M: no, aunque yo se que ella lo sabe  
C: ...

CASA DE SCULLY

G: Scully! Dijiste 5 minutos y ya llevas 10 !  
S: Calmada ahora salgo que desesperada eres  
Mientras tanto Gabriela diambulaba por toda la sala de estar entonces toco una pequeña figura de porcelana y le rompio un brazo y ella hizo una cara de susto, preocupación y sin saber que hacer porque Scully le habia dicho que no tocaran nada  
G: No Scully te puedes tardar todo lo que quieras, es tu casa dijo mientras corrio a la cocina buscando algo de pegamento para pegar el brazo pero no habia nada!  
G: maldición, no hay nada! Haber, haber algo pegajoso penso mientras buscaba por toda la cocina ya se! dijo cuando se sacaba una goma de mascar del bolsillo arranco un pedaso pequeño y lo empezo a masticar cuando tenia la consistencia exacta lo saco y lo pego al brazo del la figura esto servira o por lo menos durante un rato y con cuidado dejo la figura en su lugar esperando que Scully no se diera cuenta

MIENTRAS TANTO...  
M: Bienvenida a mi dulce hogar  
C: ... oliendo la casa de Mulder Mulder... que es ese olor?  
M: Oliendo también mmmm... yo no huelo nada y se encamino a su habitación  
C: De nada te sirve tener tremenda narizota dijo casi susurrando  
M: perdon dijiste algo? menciono asomando la cabeza por la puerta  
C: no... nada ups - y se fue hacia la pecera de Mulder - Oye Mulder siempre he querido saber como es que alimentas a tus peces si siempre andas en todos lados menos en tu casa?  
M: Cuando yo me voy y a veces Scully se queda ella los alimenta o si no les compro una comida en forma de piedra o animales y se las hecho dura entre entre 15 y 20 dias así que no me preocupo por ellos durante un buen rato contesto Mulder desde su habitación.  
C: Oh  
M: Listo vamonos salio con unos pantaloncillos cortos tipo caquis y playera negra  
C: oh que suerte tiene Scully Si claro

CASA DE SCULLY

G: Scully ya?  
S: no  
G: Scully ya?  
S: no  
G: Scully ya?  
S: no  
G: Scully ya?  
S: no  
G: Scully ya?  
S: no  
G: Scully ya?  
S: no  
G: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡apurate! Que me hago vieja  
S: ok, ok 5 minutos mas  
G: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eso mismo dijiste hace 30!

Mientras tanto Mulder y Carla ya estaban subiendo al ascensor para dirijirse a donde estaban Scully y Gabriela.  
C: crees que Scully ya este lista?  
M: yo creo que si  
C: eso espero por que si no Gabriela se va a poner de muy mal humor  
M: a que te refieres?  
C: a que ella se desespera muy facil y ... suele digo a veces no todas a reaccionar con cierta violencia  
M: entonces sera mejor que nos apresuremos o solo dios sabe como se encuentre

G: Scully si no sales a la cuenta de tres voy a derribar esta puerta - dijo pegada a la puerta de la habitación de Scully  
S: ya voy no te pongas terca  
G: 1  
S: ya voy

Mientras tanto  
M: rapido Carla muevete  
C. estoy detrás de ti  
G: 2  
S: ...

En el pasillo de Scully  
M: oiste eso?  
C: parece que Gabriela esta contando para algo

G: yyyyyyyyyyy treeeeeeeeeeeeeess!  
M: alto no te muevas  
G: vaya por fin llegan ayúdenme a sacar a Scully de su cuarto no quiere salir!  
S: no es que no quiera es que me he quedado encerrada dijo desde atrás de la puerta  
G: aaaaaaarrrrrgggggg! Y por que no me dijiste? ...aaaahh ya querias que te rescatara Mulder?  
M: muy bien a partate de la puerta

Dicho esto Mulder tumbo la puerta y atrás de esta ya aparecia una Scully con unos shorts y una blusa bastante fresca

G: Ok nos podemos ir ¡¡ahora!  
C: Eh ya calmate piensa antes de actuar no al reves  
G:...  
S: disculpame no fue a proposito ponerte de mal humor  
G: No solo adrede dijo susurrando pero Carla alcanzo a oir dándole un codazo a Gabriela.

YA DE CAMINO A CATEMACO

M: Haber ustedes son mis ojos por donde me voy  
G: según el mapa tienes que tomar la carretera 57 rumbo al oeste con una desviación a 62km a la numero 65  
C: para seguir así unos 180km en dirección sur  
G: y posteriormente una desviación a la derecha de la carretera secundaria 34 este por unos 200km aproximadamente  
S: wow chicas eso si es una buena lectura de carreteras  
C: pues ya ves  
M: si tuviéramos siempre una información como ustedes siempre que saliéramos de viaje seguramente llegaríamos mas rapido  
S: que insinuas que yo no soy buena copiloto?  
M: no lo estoy diciendo que...

G: oye crees que deberíamos detenerlos?  
C: nop, que arreglen sus problemas ellos solos  
G: y si las cosas se ponen feas  
C: pues ya veremos que hacemos

S: ...ah si claro y tu junto con las otras zorras  
M: pero cuales  
S: las quieres por orden alfabetico o cronológico  
C: haber ya se calman los 2 o ninguno de ustedes regresa a su dimensión

3 HORAS 37 MINUTOS DESPUÉS  
CARRETERA SECUNDARIA NUMERO 34

G: estoy aburrida  
C: yo también  
S: igual  
M: yo... tengo hambre  
S: aarrgg, Mulder no es tiempo de pensar en comida  
M: si Scully pero tengo hambre  
G: ni modo Mulder primero los regresamos a su dimensión y luego comes  
M: ya que  
C: de todos modos parece que por estos lugares no a pasado ni Dios  
S: Miren ahí esta la desviación  
M: Yeppi ya vamos a llegar

PUERTO HACIA LA ISLA DE Catemaco  
M: bien ya alquile el bote no es la gran cosa pero servira  
Mulder como buen caballero trato de amarrar bien el bote a la orilla del muelle pero algo salio mal  
M: muy bien listo pueden pasar con confianza señoritas todo iba muy bien paso Scully después Gabriela pero cuando llego el turno de Carla...  
M: maldición los amarres se están soltando   
C: ahí voy! Dio un brinco cuando el bote se movio y ella callo directamente al agua  
M: Ups lo siento Carla se me solto el amarre  
C: cof cof cof si cof gracias por prevenirme  
G: jajajajajajaja pareces...jajajaja lo siento perdon no debo...  
S: si es solo que jajajajajaja es muy.. jajajajaja  
C: si claro adelante burlense del sufrimiento ajeno  
M: Calmada no es para tanto jejeje ademas para el calor que hace esta bien un buen chapuzon  
C: crees que es bueno? Haber pruébalo tu y dicho eso Carla avento por la borda a Mulder  
S: oye nadie avienta a mi compañero que no sea yo y plop Scully avento a Carla de nueva cuenta al agua  
G: así? Pues nadie avienta a mi amiga tampoco Splash Scully cae por la borda también y Mulder desde el agua con sus largos brazos jalo hacia atrás a Gabriela provocando que se cayera  
M: pues si a esas vamos

Con trabajos subieron todos al bote al punto de casi voltearlo pero después de varios intentos lo lograron la tarde estaba cayendo dando paso a la noche cuando ellos llegaron a la isla

M: esperon voy a amarrar el bote  
S: Mulder que vas a hacer  
C: espero que esta vez si lo amarres bien  
S: Mulder ten cuidado

Mulder estiro para tratar de alcanzar con su mano el muelle pero fue en vano con la ayuda de Scully se apoyo y puso un pie en el muelle y otro el bote

G: Mulder no creo que eso sea una buena idea pero fue demasido tarde una ola llego e hizo que el bote se separa del muelle unos centimentros  
M: AAAHHHHHHH! Ayúdenme  
S: Mulder! Rapido chicas estirense y amarren el bote ellas obedecieron y lo amarraron pero no podian acercarlo mas  
C: Mulder necesitamos que cierres las piernas un poco  
M: No puedo!  
G: a grandioso el hombre elasticidad a quedado trabado  
S: haber Mulder toma aire y a sostén la respiración... perdon por lo que te voy a hacer creeme que esto te va adoler mas a ti que a mi tomo el pie que tenia en el lado del bote y contodas sus fuerzas lo impulso hacia el muelle provocando a Mulder una mueca de dolor, ya pasado esto pudieron amarrar el bote y continuaron su peregrinación al local de la bruja.

En frente del local de la bruja tocaron 3 veces como decia el letrero fuera y salio una señora de unos 57 años

Bruja (B): Los eh estado esperando y se por todos los peligros que han pasado para llegar aquí  
S: si no tiene idea dijo dando un codazo a Carla que le llego hasta Gabriela  
C: ouch! Eso dolio  
B: pero vengan pasen ya tengo todo preparado  
M: que bien tengo hambre  
B: no para comer joven ingenuo, haber quienes son los que quieren regresar a su dimensión?  
S: Nosotros entonces inquensen en el circulo de ahí por favor después de que beban la posion y sea la hora correcta ustedes regreseran a su dimensión  
G: espere y se iran? Para siempre? No podremos volver a verlos?  
B: me temo que no jovencita o si no el equilibrio del universo se veria afectado  
C: y tampoco recordaremos nada de todo esto?  
B: recuerden que ellos viven en ustedes si ustedes se olvidan de ellos, ellos desapareceran pero si mantienen su recuerdo de lo que paso lo recordaran para siempre, solamente ustedes 4 recordaran lo que paso y todo quedara como si nunca hubiera pasado  
M: quiere decir que regresaremos en el tiempo?  
B: si  
G: ha grandioso, pero bueno tendremos el recuerdo y quiero que sepan que estos dias que estuve con ustedes fueron los mas divertidos de toda mi vida  
C: jejeje ni decirlo también los mios, los voy a extrañar  
M: nosotros también las vamos a extrañar y quiero que sepan que siempre que vea a un extraterrestre o un mutante que atente contra nuestras vidas, me acordare de ustedes  
G: que tierno Mulder  
C: jejeje chistosito  
S: yo ...solo ... quiero agradecerles lo que hicieron por nosotros porque a mi me hicieron sentir nuevamente adolescente algo no sentia desde hace mucho tiempo, me recordaron como era yo y mis amigas que tuve una vez en la preparatoria diciendo esto y abrazando a cada una, después siguió Mulder  
B: bueno ya es hora  
G: si lo se dijo con una pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos negándose a salir  
C. Adios dijo casi en el mismo estado que Gabriela  
S: chao cuídense y recuerden nunca nos olviden  
M: bye ... oigan y que pasara con Fowley  
B: no hay tiempo para ella ademas ella no es de importancia en la otra dimensión, ahora beban esto y cierren los ojos y apareceran en donde se quedaron dicho esto una luz brillante aparecio alrededor del circulo envolviendo a Mulder y Scully, y desaparecio junto con ellos unos segundos después  
B: ahora les toca a ustedes  
G: bueno que remedio  
C: Por lo menos nos queda el consuelo de que la Fowley esta aquí y al seguiremos molestando lo que queda del semestre jejeje  
G: jejeje cierto  
B: bien metanse al circulo y beban esto  
G: wuacala de perro sabe horrible!  
C: IIIAACCC! Ni modo pasado haya vamos dicho esto la luz las envilvio y desaparecieron.

PRIMER DIA DE CLASES  
G: vamos Carla donde estas decia buscando entre toda la multitud de alumnos  
C: Gabrela donde demonios te metiste la vio a lo lejos buscano al igual quella corrio y la sorprendio por detrás  
C: Buuuu!  
G: que domonios, ah pero esres tu!  
C: te acuerdas de todo?  
G: claro como olvidarlo!  
C: buscamos a Fowley  
G: o claro que si tenemos que empezar bien el dia jejejeje...

Y así las dos amigas x-philas se fueron a tener un hermoso y esplendoroso dia molestando a Fowley (¿que divertido verdad?), pero no se olviden, así como les paso a ellas les puede pasar a ustedes siempre y cuando en sus corazones vivan un Mulder y una Scully.

F I N


End file.
